My favorite mistake
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: Sakura was 17 years old when she witness her parents being murder. She runs away before the killer raped her. Her live has not been the same since that day, she knows the killer is looking for her. To survive the cruel world, she ends up as a stripper. She meets handsome 31 year old billionaire with blue eyes and with blonde hair as the color of the sun. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 I witness my parent murder

Mature readers only

Chapter I witness my parents murder

It's true what they said. To live life like it was your last. To take your last breath like a dying fish without water. To take one step at a time.

Sakura P.O.V

I never knew how hard life will be, I was 17 years old when I lost my mother. On a stormy night the wind was blowing so hard it sounds like a wolf howling at the moonlight. Every time I heard the wind banging on my window pane. I screamed so hard for mother to came in into my room, thinking that something happens to me.

"Sakura are you okay" (pant) she said. As she tried to catch her breath.

"Yes, mother I'm fine" I answer.

"If your fine why are you screaming?" She asks.

"Sorry about that mother, the wind made me screamed" I answer.

"Silly little girl is just the wind," She said.

"I know mother is the wind, but...I got scared and I started to panic by thinking it was someone trying to open my window with a mighty force like last time.

"You still have that bad memory that follows you like a ghost" She ask.

"Yeah, I answer.

Sakura Flashback

I remember like it was yesterday. I missed the school bus, I did it on proposed to missed it. I stayed after school, to sign up to be a cheerleader. And I got accepted. I was so happy so a run all the way home. I didn't live that far from the school. So when I came home I saw mother wearing a nice red strapless dress, I figure she was going somewhere with dad.

"Where you going mother," I ask.

"I'm going with your father to a business dinner," she said.

"Have fun?" I said.

"Thank you, I will chat with chatter box Anne," she said.

"Ha-ha that funny mother," I said.

"I'm going to my room to do my homework, " I said.

"Mothe, can I ask you for a favor?" I said.

"Ask away, " She said.

"Mothe, can I ask you for some money to order a pizza for later?" I ask.

"Sure, I will leave a $ 20.00 dollar bill, underneath the cookie jar" She answer.

"Thank you, mother, where is my father?" I ask.

"He is in his room getting ready" She answers.

"Okay, I will say hi to him," I said. As I run up the stairs.

I run upstairs to say hi to my daddy, I knock on his door.

Knock, knock, knock

"Who there?" he said.

"It's me daddy" I answer.

"Come in," he said.

I open the door, and I poke my head.

"Why? are you poking your head silly girl, I told you to come inside," he said.

"I heard you, daddy, I just wanted to say hi, before I go to my room to do my homework, by the way, you look handsome," I said. "Thank you sweetie" he answers. I closed the door to walk to my bedroom.

A couple of minutes passed by, I heard my mother shouted from the living room, "Sakura we're leaving" she said.

"Bye drive safely" I responded. I heard the sound of a door closing.

I tap my pencil on my desk inside my head, I was trying to figure out the answer for 20x180

I looked at the clock hanging on the left side of the wall. The time was 5:30 PM, I was getting hungry, so I headed downstairs to called pizza hut for a medium pepperoni pizza and a 2 liter of coke.

I was humming a melody, as I reach for the phone to dial the number.

"Hello, pizza hut, my name is Ana, how may I help you?" she ask.

"I want to place an order for a medium size pepperoni pizza and 2- liters of coke" I answer.

"Anything else," She asks.

"That all" I answer.

"Is this for delivery or carry out" She ask.

"For delivery" I answer.

"Okay, can you provide me with your name and address for the delivery," She asks.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and my address is (*blah, blah, blah* ) I answer.

I sound like Charlie brown teacher.

"Thank, you for provide me with that information," she said.

"Your welcome" I answer.

"Your pizza and your drink will arrive in 30 minutes," she said. As she hangs up the phone.

I hang up the phone, I grabbed the $20.00 dollars from underneath the cookie jar. I headed towards the living room to wait for the pizza to arrived.

Thirty minutes has passed by, I heard a knock on my front door. I got up from the couch to stretch my muscles. I headed towards the front door. "Who is it," I ask.

"Is David from pizza hut" he answer.

"I open the door wide open the smell of pizza trigger my nose.

"Here you go one pepperoni and a 2-liter coke," he said.

I took the pizza and I give him the 20.00 dollars bill, he returns five dollars in change. I closed the door from behind. I walked toward the living room and I place the box of pizza on top of the coffee table. And I also place the 2littlers of coke next to the box. I grabbed the remote control to watch a movie on Netflix

I was laughing so hard I almost pee on my pant's. I was watching dumb and dumber. I looked at the time it was 8:00 PM. I grabbed the empty box of pizza and the half-full bottle of coke. And I headed towards the kitchen to throw away the empty box. And I put the bottle of coke inside the refrigerator. I walked out the kitchen towards the living room, I grabbed the remote control to turn off the television. And I headed towards the stairs.

"I eat like a pig," I said. As I rubbed my stomach. I begin to climb the stairs as I reach the last step, I turned right towards my bedroom. As I reached my door I give out a yawn. I walked inside closing the door from behind. I walked towards my dresser drawers and I opened one of the dresser drawers to grabbed a nightgown that had small cherry blossom designs all over. I headed towards the restroom to change and to brush my teeth before heading to bed.

An hour has passed by Sakura was having a wonderful dream, she was dreaming that she was surrounded by a meadow of flowers. As she picked her favorite flowers to give it to her mothers. A girl with pink hair and green eyes, that looked exactly the same as Sakura, was beside her.

Sakura turned to face the young girl to give her a big smile, she knew who? she was. The pink girl was her Inner-self.

All of the sudden a loud bang woke up Sakura.

I search all over the room where the loud bang, was coming from. I saw male with dark hair, his eyes had a red color as he pushed with a mighty force my window to open. I saw him climbing inside. I covered my head with my covers and I whispered in a low voice "Please go away, please go away." My body was shaking, I can hear my bones shattering like a skeleton.

I felt his hot breath touching my left ear, as he whispers " I know you're there little one, I been spying on you from behind a tree and I know you're alone." He tugs the sheets down from face. "Look at me," he said.

"No" I answer.

"Why?" he asks.

"You're a bad man," I said.

"You thinking I'm a bad man, I will show you what? a bad man those to a pretty girl like you" he answers.

"I felt his left hand fondling my breast, I was frozen from the fear I couldn't say anything. Inside my head, I was shouting "Don't touch me your an asshole," I said.

"Do you like it?" he asks.

"No", a shake my head.

My body was responding to his touches, I was trying not to give out a moan inside my head, I knew it was wrong the only thing I could do was pushing him away from me. I didn't have enough strength. He was stronger than me. "Sakura were back" Mother voice echo through the house.

"Shit," he said. As he headed towards the open window. Before jumping he looked at me, "If you said anything that happened, I will come back and killed you and your parents" he said. He jumps out the window like a frog.

I screamed, I could tell he was lying, I heard footsteps rushing up the stairs.

"Sakura was wrong mother ask?"

I was breathing in and out too relaxed my fears, my voice came back, I answer my mother "No"

"What happen?" Daddy ask.

"Someone broke in" I answer. As I pointed towards the open window.

"Did he do something to you Sakura?" Mother ask.

"Yeah, he touches me" I answer.

"What?" Daddy shouted.

"I'm calling the police" Mother shouted.

The end of Sakura Flashback.

I'm so sorry what? happen to you everything is going to be okay go back to sleep. Like I said before is the wind and he has not come back. I have a feeling the police got him it has been two years. Since that accident happen. Know your 17 years old Sakura" he said. As she rubbed my back.

"Your right mother and thank you, for confront me," I said.

Two hours passed by since mother left my room. I return to my happy dream. I heard father shouting " I don't own you any money. You're confusing me with someone else," he said.

I dash towards my parent's room, I saw a man with black hair just standing there. I saw my mother making a signal with her eyes to get out of the house. Without thinking I grabbed a baseball bat that was hiding behind my parent door. I tip-toe not to make a sound, I was ready to knock him on the head with the baseball bat. When he spoke, "Be a good girl and wait for me in your room so I can have some fun with you?" he said.

I just stood there I couldn't move. I saw father punch the walls with madness and he walked towards the man. "You're the asshole that broke into my house two years ago and touch my daughter. You going to pay for that" father said.

"Yeah, what you going to do about it"? he asks.

I saw father right making a fist and he punches him on his nose. As he stumbles backward. And he landed on his butt. I looked at him I saw blood running down his nose.

"Don't every put a hand on me, you old man?" he said. As he got up from the floor and he walked towards father.

"I can taste the metallic of the blood" as I spit out.

"You, going paid for that" he shouted.

He pulled out his mm9 gun, he aims towards my father. (Bang,bang, bang) One bullet landed on his forehead. Another one landed straight to his heart. And the other one landed on his stomach. I saw father body drop to the floor with his eyes open. The voice of mother screaming, "You killed my husband you asshole!" she said. As she bangs on his chest.

My eyes got wide as a saucer when I saw the killer cutting my mother throat with a mighty force. He pushed her on the bed. He placed the knife close to mother body.

I spoke inside my head move legs, I need to get the hell out of here! and get help for mother and father they couldn't be death. I run down the stair as I passed the kitchen I heard the radio turned on.

I heard a male with a youthful voice echoing through the speakers, I know is late and all of you are sleeping but... here to sing to you. Kanye west

"Runaway"

(feat. Pusha T)

[Kanye West:]

(Look at you [x14])

(Look at you [x8])

(Ladies and gentlemen, la-ladies and gentlemen)

(And I want to show you how you all look like beautiful stars tonight)

(And I want to show you how you all look like beautiful stars tonight)

(And I want to show you how you all look like beautiful stars tonight)

And I always find, yeah, I always find somethin' wrong

You been puttin' up with' my shit just way too long

I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most

So I think it's time for us to have a toast

Let's have a toast for the douchebags,

Let's have a toast for the assholes,

Let's have a toast for the scumbags,

Everyone of them that I know

Let's have a toast to the jerkoffs

That'll never take work off

Baby, I got a plan

Run away fast as you can

She finds pictures in my email

I sent this girl a picture of my dick.

I don't know what it is with females

But I'm not too good with that shit.

See, I could have me a good girl

And still be addicted to them hoodrats

And I just blame everything on you

At least you know that's what I'm good at

See, I always find

And I always find

Yeah, I always find somethin' wrong

You been puttin' up with my shit just way too long

I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most

So I think it's time for us to have a toast

Let's have a toast for the douchebags,

Let's have a toast for the assholes,

Let's have a toast for the scumbags,

Every one of them that I know

Let's have a toast to the jerkoffs

That'll never take work off

Baby, I got a plan

Run away fast as you can

R-r-ru-ru-ru-run away

Run away from me, baby

(Look at, look at, look at, look at you)

Run away from me, baby

(Look at you, look at you, look at you)

Run away

Run away from me, baby

[Pusha T:]

24/7, 365, pussy stays on my mind

I-I-I-I did it, all right, all right, I admit it

Now pick your next move, you could leave or live with' it

Ichabod Crane with that motherfuckin' tops off

Split and go where? Back to wearin' knockoffs, huh?

Knock it off, Neiman's, shop it off

Let's talk over mai tais, waitress, top it off

Fools like vultures wanna fly in your Freddy loafers

You can't blame 'em, they ain't never seen Versace sofas

Every bag, every blouse, every bracelet

Comes with a price tag, baby, face it

You should leave if you can't accept the basics

Plenty hoes in a baller-nigga matrix

Invisibly set, the Rolex is faceless

I'm just young, rich, and tasteless

P!

[Kanye:]

Never was much of a romantic,

I could never take the intimacy.

And I know I did damage,

'Cause the look in your eyes is killing me,

I guess you've got another advantage

'Cause you could blame me for everything.

And I don't know how I'm a manage,

If one day you just up and leave

Yeah, I always find somethin' wrong

You been puttin' up with my shit just way too long

I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most

So I think it's time for us to have a toast

Let's have a toast for the douchebags,

Let's have a toast for the assholes,

Let's have a toast for the scumbags,

Every one of them that I know

Let's have a toast to the jerkoffs

That'll never take work off

Baby, I got a plan

Run away fast as you can

I run out of the house screaming out loud for someone to hear me.

"Please someone help me" I shouted

"What wrong Sakura" I heard a male voice.

"My parents are death" I answer.

"What happen?" he asks.

"I was sleep and I heard my father having an argument with someone at first I thought he was yelling at mother. But I heard another voice. So I rush out of my room heading toward my parent room I saw a male with dark hair and red eyes standing there talking to my father. He was shouting at father were his money and father told him he was confusing him with someone else. My father punch him on his nose and the man got mad and he took at his mm9 gun and shot my father and slit my mother throat. I quickly rush out the house to find help. He was about to raped" she explains

"Were is the killer" he ask.

"He inside the house" I answer.

I saw him getting his cell phone from his pocket to dial the police. I heard a female voice echoing through the speaker, "We will send someone over Sr" she said.

A couple of minutes has passed by since Kakashi placed the called for the police to come. I saw a police officer tying a yellow tag on the front porch. I saw another officer being helped by another officer bring out a body being covered by a white blanket and another officer followed from behind. Bring another body being covered by a white blanket.

I knew it mother and father were death, I was left alone in this world. To survive on my own with no one to help me. I was the only child they had. My mother family lives in another part of Konoha and my dad's family they lived in another part of Konoha.

My neighbor, Mr. Kakashi was rubbing my back to relax, an officer was asking me a couple of questions about what? happen. As soon as he was done asking me a question, I heard Kanye West voice echoing inside my head. To continue to run, without thinking I run like if the devil was chasing me, I disappear into the night. I heard the officers and Mr. Kakashi yelling for me to stop, and to come back.

"As I continue to run I heard one of the policers shouted.

"We have you surrounded come out with your hands up in the air, " he said.

After that all the voices I was hearing they fade way.

 _ **AN: St3rfire Speaking the title of this story is My favorite mistake. Sakura was 17 years old when she witnesses her parents being murder. She runs away before the killer had the chances to raped her. Her life has not been the same since that day, she knows the killer is looking for her. To survive the cruel world, she ends up as a stripper. She meets handsome 31-year-old billionaire with blue eyes and blonde hair as the color of the sun. She ends up having a one-night stand with him. After waking up the next day, she leaves him thinking that it was a sin to have sex with a stranger. But ...she doesn't know that for him was not a sin. He wanted her so badly, his body yearns for hers. He went back to the strip club to confess his love she was not there. He wanted to tell her that, "You're my favorite mistake."**_

 _ **AN:2 There will be more pairing as the story progresses. Sakura will meet her parents killer again and she will know who? is it and why? he did it. I don't mind if you leave a review but...I love the favorites and followers more. Let your imagination soar.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Voice inside my head

_Chapter 2 Voices inside my head._

 _Sakura P.O.V_

 _I keep running until darkness swallow me. I was running like the devil was chasing me. I can't breathe this pain is causing not to take a breath. I feel like someone is pulling me into a dark hole and there is no way out._

 _"I'm falling deeper and deeper I can't see is too dark in here!" I said._

 _"Please someone help me! I'm falling I need someone to rescue me from darkness consume" I shouted._

 _Inside my mind question were popping like hot kernels of corn being pop into sweet popcorn._

 _What go on?_

 _Why I'm falling into a dark hole?_

 _"Why has no one heard my cries for help?_

 _I was hearing voices inside my head. I asked to myself I'm losing my mind._

 _"Why I'm hearing voices inside my head?" I said._

 _"Did I forget to take my medication?" I said._

 _"Silly little girl" A young female spoke._

 _"Who there?" I ask_

 _"It's me your inner-self," The female voice said._

 _"What do you mean inner-self," I ask._

 _Sakura Inner -self_

 _"Omg, she doesn't know who? I'm, my eyes went wide and my mouth made an "O" shape when she asks me that question?"_

 _I had a thinking face as I pace back and forth. I was thinking a way to answer her question. I can tell she was scared and I can see her eyes full of tears as she waits for my answer. I spoke to her through my mental link._

 _"I'm sorry for scaring you, you may thinking I'm a ghost or spirit hunting inside your brain. I'm another person living inside of you. I have a body and I have a brain, but I'm not allowed to walked upon the living" I answer to her question._

 _"How come your not allowed to walked upon the living?" I ask._

 _"I don't have a physical body" She answer._

 _"I understand," I said._

 _"Can I ask you another question?"_

 _"Ask away" The female voice answer._

 _"Can you tell me how you ended inside my head?" I ask._

 _"I was born as a split personality" I answer._

 _"What do you mean about that," I ask._

 _"I have the personality of being a little pervert and lovable," The young female voice said._

 _"What about my personality," I ask._

 _"You have a bad temperament, but have a soft spot for the persons that you love" She replied._

 _"Can I ask you another question?"_

 _"Ask away," The young female voice said._

 _"Why did you shout out silly little girl," I ask._

 _"You mention something about losing your mind and medication," The young female voice said._

 _"You heard me is that," I said._

 _"Yeah" The young female voice answer._

 _"Can you give direction to a nearby hospital so that doctors can check on my brain and they can give me some medication to bring me back my sanity?" I said._

 _"Are you being silly again, there is no way I'm giving you direction for a nearby hospital and you don't need medication because you're not losing your mind?" The female voice said._

 _Are you sure I keep hearing voices in my head, besides your voice" I said._

 _"I'm sure" The young female answer._

 _"Listening carefully their someone that wants to speak to you," The young female voice said._

 _"Who?" I ask._

 _"Your mother spirit wants to talk you" The young female voice answer._

 _My mother spirit spoke "My sweetie child of mines listening carefully I need to tell you something very important. I don't have that much time. You're in danger someone is following you, I have a feeling is the killer" She said._

 _"What should I do mother?" I ask._

 _"I want you to keep running and don't stop until you're in a safe place" Mother spirit answer._

 _"Okay," I said._

 _"Can I ask you something?" I said._

 _"Ask away" She answers._

 _"Where is my father?" I ask._

 _"He is standing next to me and he wants me to tell you to be careful and to take care of yourself. And he loves you so much and misses you" She said._

 _"Tell him I love him too and I also miss him. And I will be careful" I said._

 _I heard the young female voice whisper close to my ear "Run like your mother said."_

 _I run without non-stop "I shouted move faster legs. Someone is chasing me" I said._

 _I didn't know which way to go without a map or a compass, I just run forward without looking back._

 _I didn't know why my legs stop moving, I heard the sound of footsteps approaching me. I notice a broken bottle nearby I picked up without thinking._

 _"Who there?" I ask. As I swing the broken bottle to protect myself._

 _"Why did you stop?" The young female voice said._

 _"I heard some footsteps" I answer._

 _"I don't see anyone," The young female voice said._

 _I heard a male voice speaking to me an evil tone._

 _My heart begins to beat out loud like a drum. My body start to shiver with fear._

 _"You can't run away from me because I'm hunting you like a prey and when I find you I will have some fun before I killed you," he said._

 _"Show yourself I'm not afraid of you," I said as I continue to swing the bottle._

 _"Don't lie to me I can tell you're afraid because your body is shaking like the bones of a skeleton walking upon the living?" he said._

 _"I heard mother voice speaking "Sakura run, get away from the evil voice," She said._

 _"Listen to your mother spirit voice" The young female voice._

 _I started to run._

 _"One more thing is your fault that our parents are dead. If you listening to me not to said anything" he said._

 _"Is not my fault I'm innocent" I shouted out loud._

 _"Don't believe him my sweetie child, it's not your fault I'm dead. You did the right thing to tell us what happen two years ago" Mother voice whisper in my ear._

 _"Is not your fault?" The young female voice said._

 _"Is true is your fault?" he said_

 _"No, no, no I can't believe it my fault my parents are death," I said. "Why is the world being so cruel to blame my parents dead and leaving me to be on my own" I said._

 _"Don't listen to the evil voice and keep running. Like your mother said, is not your fault" The young female said._

 _I listening to the young female voice and I continue to run._

 _I keep running forward without stopping. The evil voice disappears and I saw a tunnel. I run towards the tunnel to hiding inside. My body give out on me from being exhausted. I fell into the floor._

 _"I'm hungry and I'm thirsty," I said. As I laid on the floor._

 _I felt something heavy on my back. I touched it. It was a backpack I removed the straps from my shoulder._

 _The sound of zipper echo through the tunnel._

 _I dipped my hands inside the back, I felt like a scavenger hunt. I pulled out a folded paper out from the backpack._

 _I folded the paper to read it._

 _Dear Sakura._

 _I'm so sorry for your lost. There are no words that can't describe the pain you're feeling. You're probably thinking how the backpack was resting on your back without you notice it. When I was rubbing your back to soothe your pain. I slip the backpack straps on your shoulder. I ask my wife Shizune to put something for you inside the backpack._

 _There is a homemade ham and cheese sandwich inside a zip lock bag. And also a bag of chips and I big chocolate cookie. If you were hungry. There also a large bottle of water and also a six pack of coke._

 _I forgot to mention to you there is also a small envelope with $1000 dollars for you to spend on clothes and also for you to buy food. As you continue on your journey. I was going to provide direction for you to a nearby hotel but...is a bad idea. I don't want the hotel to call the cops on you. They might think your run away from home. Instead, I provide you with a homeless shelter for girls that need help an emergency situation._

 _Don't worry they will let you stay there until you're ready to survive on your own. I talked to mother Mary she the one charge of running the shelter. She told me that you're more than welcome to stop by. And one more thing I need to tell you. Your parent left a letter writing to me. If something happens to them to sell the house and open a bank account for Sakura. Don't worry the house is in your house._

 _When you're settled and have your own place I will stop by personal to give you the credit card and anything else your parent left for you. I send your birth certificate and your social security to the address of the shelter for you. You will need them. There is also some clothes inside the backpack for you to change._

 _Take care my child of mines and called me. when you arrive at the shelter. I wanted to know your safe from the street because the killer escaped before the cops arrived._

 _Sincerely yours_

 _Kakashi_

 _I folded the paper back and put it inside the backpack. And I search for the homemade sandwich and for the bottle of water._

 _A couple of minutes passed by and Sakura falls asleep inside the tunnel._

 **AN: St3rfire speaking**

 **I don't mind if you leave reviews but...I love the favorites and followers more. Let your imagination soar.**


	3. Author note

A My favorite mistakes 11/12/2016

A author note

Dear favorites and followers

I haven't forgoten about my story I been busy reading for my favorite author's and leaving a reviews for their books on amazon when they get released. I also have a NaruSaku page on my facebook and been posting images and doing collages and writing short stories for my page on facebook. I been thinking of re-writing this story and turning into a P.O.V I'm thinking about yes or no to write like a P.O.V or to leave it just like that.

I'm also been busy being in volved in author groups, I will make a scheduled what days I'm free to start writing again please to give up on me, I love my stories and I wont give up on them just like other writers have give based on Naruto ending.

Sincerly, yours

St3rfire


End file.
